


Her Birthday Present

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Presents, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Bebe's birthday is around the corner and she's expecting Kyle to come up with something. Of course, he might just have the right birthday present for his girlfriend. My first Kybe oneshot.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens
Kudos: 21





	Her Birthday Present

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

It was another ridiculously long, tedious school day at the South Park High School.

The gorgeous sixteen year old Bebe Stevens was sitting in her eleventh grade History class, tapping her nails restlessly against the smooth surface of her desk. She let out a faint sigh, glancing over to the clock for perhaps the millionth time that lesson.

She was dashing back and forth between occasionally listening to her teacher Mrs. Henderson babbling about the second World War, taking a few notes and hoping that her final period before lunch time would finally be over.

_Come on Bebe, just six more minutes and you'll be done with this crappy lecture! Six more minutes until you can finally spend some time with your boyfriend!_

From one corner of her emerald green eye, Bebe could see her raven haired best friend being totally invested in the lecture, taking notes in her notebook and keeping her focus on the PowerPoint presentation.

Typical Wendy.

The only time her focus had been shifted was when Stan, who was sitting right behind her, would playfully poke and tease her. Of course, she would tell him that she was trying to focus on the lesson and learn something, but she would soon give in and tease him back just as devotedly.

Rolling her eyes once again, Bebe let out a soft groan, before she looked up at the person sitting in front of her and felt a teasing smile creep across her face. The blonde beauty felt her heart skip a tender beat as well, trying to come up with the ideal way of how to get the attention of the teenage boy sitting right in front of her.

Her boyfriend, the seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski, was comfortably slouched in his desk chair, taking notes and scribbles in his textbook.

He and Bebe had been dating for nearly two years.

Unlike the epic romance of their respective best friends, Kyle's and Bebe's relationship hadn't really blossomed until they began the second semester of their Freshman year in high school.

After getting over her brief crush on Kyle in third grade, Bebe was mostly involved with Clyde Donovan for the next few years, simply because his father owned a shoe store – and if there was one thing the curly blonde had loved, it was shoes. Clyde dating a gorgeous girl like Bebe meant more opportunities for him to brag about his relationship, while for the teenage girl dating the brunette boy meant getting free shoes.

And it was sort of a win-win situation for both of them.

However, it wasn't until the beginning of their Freshman year when Bebe began to finally distance herself away from Clyde and his womanizer antics.

On Stan's fifteenth birthday party, the whole gang played a game of truth or dare in his clubhouse. Just like in the third grade, Wendy dared Kyle to kiss her blonde best friend on the lips and another kiss between her and Kyle was more than enough for Bebe's feelings for the Jewish boy to reignite. And she was certain it wasn't only because of his nice ass, but also because of his amazing personality, talent for playing basketball and his brains. Kyle wasn't only intelligent and sensible, but also incredibly kind, funny and was an amazing friend to Stan, Kenny and to some extent, Cartman.

But the rather innocent kiss hadn't only affected Bebe's feelings, but also Kyle's. He found himself thinking about the blonde teenage girl even more and after some rather lengthy talks with both Stan and Wendy, Kyle decided to make the first step. He invited Bebe out for a date a few months later, and of course, it didn't take long for the blonde beauty to happily respond to Kyle's invitation.

And they had been happily dating since then, although at the beginning they were both scared for the future of their relationship. Due to Kyle being Jewish and Bebe being Roman Catholic, they were both fearing that Kyle's parents might not approve their relationship, but luckily for both of them, Sheila and Gerald quickly began to like Bebe. After all, the only thing that mattered to them was their little bubbi's happiness.

Grinning to herself, Bebe took her pencil and gently poked Kyle's shoulder, trying to get his attention. She poked him a few more times, before he finally turned around to face her and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Bebe, I'm trying to pay attention to the lecture. What is it?", he whispered gently, gesturing over to the chalkboard.

Clearly not impressed with his response, Bebe let out a groan and rolled her eyes. She whisked one curly ringlet away from her face and parted her glossy lips to speak. But before she could even utter a response, she was cut off by the bell ringing. "Finally! Lunch time."

Bebe smiled and reached down to lift her handbag from the floor. She unzipped it and began stuffing her notebook, textbook and pencil case as fast as she can, trying to catch up on her boyfriend who was about to get up from his desk.

Bebe got up and made a few steps over to Kyle, stopping right at his desk. The Jewish teenager glanced up, giving his girlfriend an affectionate smile. He swung his backpack over his shoulders, before he got up and laced his fingers with Bebe's.

"What's so important to you that you wanted to interrupt me during the lecture?", the auburn haired teenager said teasingly, as he began to walk towards the hallway, playfully nudging Stan along the way. The quarterback offered his best friend a small wave, as Kyle waved back and walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand with his gorgeous blonde girlfriend.

"Well firstly.", Bebe began, "I didn't necessarily want to interrupt you. Sometimes I want you to pay more attention to me rather than to the lecture, but alrighty.", she teased right back.

Kyle rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, stopping right by Bebe's locker.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. You doing anything?", she asked, leaning against her locker.

"No, not anything too important. Why do you want to know?", Kyle smirked teasingly.

"Kyle!", Bebe whined, tightening her grip on the red-haired teenager's hand. "You really don't know what's this weekend?"

Humming to himself sarcastically, Kyle smirked. He knew very well that this weekend was Bebe's seventeenth birthday, and of course, he had already planned everything out. But of course, he sometimes liked to act completely clueless and watch his girlfriend get pissed off in her own, adorable way.

"Kyle!"

Smiling gently at Bebe, the Jewish teenager pecked her sweetly on the cheek. He rubbed the back of Bebe's hand with his thumb, trying to make her a little less agitated.

"Relax babe, I know it's your birthday on Saturday. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Ugh, you better remember it! I was seriously thinking about kicking the crap out of you if you were to forget about it!", Bebe laughed, rolling her emerald green eyes. She tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, beaming at Kyle.

"I was planning on spending it with you, instead of throwing a party like did last year.", she continued.

"Well lucky me, I guess.'', Kyle smirked. ''But wait, what did the girls say when you said that you want to spend a your birthday weekend with me instead of them? I know that each and every one of your birthdays since the elementary school you've celebrated with the girls."

"Oh, they were all okay with it. I mean, most of them assumed that I would be spending my birthday with you, so there's no problem with that."

"Cool, so what do you want to do?"

"Mhm, I don't know babe. You can surprise me _this_ time around."

Kyle's hazel eyes glistened with cheekiness. He licked his lips teasingly, before moving away a loose blonde ringlet of Bebe's hair and leaning in towards her. He brought his voice down to a tempting whisper and smirked cheekily at his girlfriend.

"As a matter of fact, my parents and Ike are out of town for this weekend, which leaves me a whole house to myself for the weekend."

Bebe grinned at her boyfriend, biting down on her bottom lip. "Great. I assume you will also have more time to think about my birthday present, am I right?"

A smug smirk instantly popped up in the corners of Kyle's mouth. "Well, I already bought you a present, but I was planning on giving you something else too. You know, to tie everything together."

With Kyle's cheeky proposal leaving his mouth, Bebe's cheeks flushed bright red. She let out a small giggle, before a smug smirk spread across her face.

Bebe knew very, _very_ well what was Kyle hinting at, but she definitely wasn't going to allow him to get it that easily. She could also be a little bit clueless sometimes, because why not?

Kyle grinned down at his girlfriend, bringing both of his hands to her hips and pulling her closer towards him. She smiled, standing on her toes and brushing her nose against Kyle's. The green hatted teenager soon brought his lips down to Bebe's, savoring the delicious taste of her lipgloss.

Bebe wrapped both arms around Kyle's toned torso, smiling into their kiss. She slid her manicured nails under Kyle's lime green hat and knotted her fingers through his fiery, auburn curls that she loved so much. She felt Kyle teasingly licking her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to get entwined.

They shared a few more delicious kisses, before parting away from one another, with their cheeks blushing the faintest shade of red.

Kyle pecked Bebe's lips once more and pulled her into his warm embrace, inhaling the delicious scent of her blonde locks.

''We're going to discuss your present later.", Kyle said, before his girlfriend tugged onto his hand and made a direct beeline towards the cafeteria.

Both curly haired teens had cheeky smiles plastered on their faces, looking forward towards spending the weekend together while celebrating Bebe's birthday, cuddling, kissing and then _some_ more.


End file.
